A Moment Like This
by JasmineCullen079
Summary: While working a case in New Orleans, Reid gets more then he bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

A Moment Like This.

Ch. 1. Working a case.

* * *

Ali's POV...

"Could tonight be any slower?" my best friend, Tina asks. She is only half complaining.

"It's Monday Tina." I reply, as I make a Sex on the Beach for a customer. Mondays are always slow at the Midnight Bar/Lounge, where Tina and I both work. She just nods as she makes two screwdrivers.

Monday or not we have enough regulars to keep us both fairly busy. Movement catches my eye and I look up in time to see the newcomers walk in. Two men and both wearing guns on their hips.

"Newcomers." Tina points out. I had been about to tell her that.

"Uh-huh." is my not so intelligent answer. Tina just laughs at me and heads down to the other end of the horse shoe shaped bar. Glancing up from the counter I had been cleaning, I see the taller of the two men has sat down.

I walk down to him, looking him over as I do. His dark brown hair is just long enough to touch the collar of his blue button down shirt. I'd guess he probably started the night with a tie on, but it's gone now. I'm curious to know what he does that requires a gun.

"Hey there handsome, can I get you a drink?" I ask, making some effort to seem normal. He turns to me, surprised to realize I am talking to him.

"Sure. Rum and coke please." he speaks softly, no hint of an accent in his voice. Or at least not that I can tell. I make him the simple drink with ease. Having been a bartender for years now, I could make it blindfolded. As I gave him the drink, an order for a round of shots comes in. I can feel him watching me pour the six shots, three Jack, three Tequila.

"Another?" I ask, noticing that he is done. He must of either really needed that drink, or been very thristy.

"Why not." he says, as he pushes the empty glass back to me.

"Bad day at the office?" I inquire, while making his new one.

"Yeah, you could say that. Thanks." he replies when I set his second drink in front of him. I get busy with some customers and for a few minutes am too busy to talk.

However I notice he keeps looking around the almost empty bar. His friend is engrossed in conversation with Tina. So what he's looking for, I haven't a clue. Customers taken care of, I take the chance to talk to him. I still don't know why he carries a gun, and I am really curious now.

"So what brings you in tonight?" I ask, as he finishes the drink.

"I'm a...here with the FBI." he tells me, pulling his badge out of his pocket. Well that explains the gun. I have to say I am both surprised and impressed, cause he doesn't seem the type. I don't get the chance to ask anything more before he starts explaining.

"The local police called us into help with a string of recent murders in the area. So tonight my team and I are canvassing area bars where we know the unsub likes to hunt for victims. Actually I am a member of the Behavioral Analysis Unit, and we profile how the criminals behave in order to figure out how best to catch them."

"Unsub?"

"It's short for unknown subject. It's what we call the criminal we are profiling." he answers. That makes sense, I'll have to remember that term for my criminology class.

"Yeah the police have warned us about a killer on the loose. Asked us to stay in groups and report any suspicious activity to them right away. Is there anything else I should be on the lookout for?" I can't help the question.

"Just be careful and lookout for a loner. The unsub would keep to himself and just stare at women. It's most likely a white male in his late twenties to mid thirties. Intelligent but socially awkward, especially around women." he continues explaining, and as he talkes he pulls a white business card out of his wallet. He sets it on the bar.

"If you see anything or anyone threatens you, call me. Don't try to approach the unsub if you see him. Just call me and let my team and I handle it." he says, when I pick up the card. I look down to see a phone number under the name, Dr. Spencer Reid.

"Another drink, Spencer?" I change the subject when he picks up his glass, only to realize it's empty.

"Sure." he says, taking a glance down the bar. Tina and his friend are still talking, and he has a drink in his hand.

"Last call, y'all. Last call." Tina hollers. I get busy filling some orders, and as I do I see Spencer's friend head down the bar to talk to him. Part of me wants to eavesdrop, but as I work I move to far away.

Morgan's POV...

Tina announces last call. She then promptly gets busy with orders, so she goes down the bar leaving me alone. I saw Reid talking to the pretty brunette bartender. I want to see how he's fared.

"Doing ok down here kid?" I've had a few drinks so I feel the buzz of alcohol. I know he's had several too. Having never really seen him drink, I'm not sure what his tolerance is.

"Yeah, I'm doing ok." no hint of a slur in his words, so he is holding his liquor well it seems. I don't miss how quickly he picks up the glass and finishes the drink. He'll do that to try and avoid talking. I grin, it won't work with me.

"I got a bet for you." inspiration suddenly striking. I know Hotch'll be upset, we are technically working, but this is too good to let pass.

"The hot bartender," I begin. He sets down the glass, a nervous look on his face.

"I'll bet you two hundred dollars, that she won't sleep with you." I know this seems mean, but I know him well enough to know I've just given him a challenge. He may not see it right now, as he is far too buzzed but he loves challenges.

"Your confidence in me is astounding." he replies. Yea he missed the reverse psychology in what I said. I know he knows that I actually have every confidence in him. I've worked with him for eight years now, I've put my life in his hands.

"Come on man, just go for it." I encourage as the bartender returns. She stops in front of us, two shot glasses in her hands.

"Shots gentlemen?" she asks, filling both glasses with Jack Daniels. Oh this girl is good. A shot will help Reid with his nerves. I take the offered shot and down it. He follows suit and she and I both laugh a little at the look Reid makes.

"Another?" she asks him more so then me, but I give her the go ahead. She refills my glass and after a hesitant nod, she pours Reid one too. She then walks away to fill one last order and start helping Tina clean up.

"Bet?"

"I'll do this, but I have a term to make." he says, picking up the small amber filled glass.

"Shoot."

"You have to fess up to Garcia that you have feelings for her." he finishes with a smug smile. I had figured he'd say that.

"Fine. You get laid and I'll fess up to Garcia about my feelings." I summarize, picking up my glass as I talked.

"Now you've got a bet." he says as we toast to seal the agreement and toss back the shots. Ahh the burn warms my whole body and I savor it.

"Good luck, kid." I tell him, clapping him on the shoulder. I see Tina at the end of the bar, so I set the glass down and head back to her. She made me a rather tempting offer, but I think I'll pass.

* * *

A.N. So here we are, another CM adventure in the making. As usual I don't own the Criminal Minds crew, I just enjoy playing in their world, and with a certain Dr.


	2. Chapter 2

A Moment Like This.

Ch. 2. Heat builds.

* * *

Ali's POV...

I couldn't help the smile at the look on Spencer's face when he did the first shot. Clearly he wasn't much of a drinker, yet he accepted the offer of another shot. As did his friend, and as I walked away they toasted. I knew they'd talked about something. I put it out of my head as I picked up a towel to dry the dishes as Tina washed them. We worked silently for a few minutes.

"So what's his name?" she asks, handing me a glass.

"Spencer Reid."

"I take it he's an agent too." she asks, passing me two shot glasses.

"Yeah. What was his name?"

"Derek Morgan. They are here to help with that killer the police have warned us about." she says, pulling the plug on the sink. I put away the dry cups.

"That's what Spencer told me. He gave me his card, just in case." We head out to the lounge area to straighten up, a janitor comes in and does the floor every morning.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asks as we head back to restock the bar. I had thought about it, but Spencer didn't seem the one night stand type.

"Yeah he's a quiet one, so it's hard to say." she takes my silence for the unsure answer it is. Tina and I have known each other for years now, so she knows how to read me.

"However the quiet ones are the ones that usually surprise you." she says when I notice her taking covert glances at Spencer. While she is doing that I can see Derek out of the corner of my eye, watching her.

"Someone likes you I think."

"Is he watching me?" I nod at her as I finish stocking my half the shelf.

"Well then, here's to getting lucky." she grabs an almost empty Jager bottle from the discard pile. She does a shot straight out of the bottle then hands it to me. I kill the bottle and throw it away.

Reid's POV...

I sat here after Morgan walked away, just enjoying the feel of the alcohol coursing through me. I had a moments panic about this bet, but I found that alcohol had done me a favor. The critical little voice in my head was silent. Everyone has one, and mine loves to make me doubt myself. Without it nagging me, and the liquid courage I thought I just might pull this off.

"Dance with me." I jumped in surprise when the pretty bartender whispered in my ear. She'd come up behind me. I could feel her body against my back. We were alone now I realized. Morgan left, probably with Tina.

"You know I still don't know your name." I said, letting her gently pull me off the bar stool.

"Ali." she answers. A slow song starts on the juke box, and vaguely I realize I know it. Ali however chooses that moment to wrap her arms around my neck, pressing herself against me. I lose interest in the song. Focus on the moment I repeat in my head.

Ali's POV...

Dancing led to kissing, which well surely you get the idea. It had taken a few minutes for him to build the confidence to take things further. I had started out leading, but once Spencer decided he was ok with where this was going he took the lead. We went from the bar to his hotel, having to sneak to the room. I'd noticed the large black SUV on the street, but we left it there.

"Morgan can explain it to our boss in the morning." was all he said. I'd laughed.

"If I get in trouble, Morgan should too." he said under his breath. Gee that sounded like something I'd say about Tina.

Neither of us noticed the shadow that followed several yards behind us from the bar, to the hotel.

UnSub POV...

Laying in wait for my prey just outside the bar where she worked. I'd been watching her for weeks now, and tonight was my chance. I watched her roommate leave with that man. Whore. Imagine my dismay when she came out. Later then normal, and not alone. Bitch. She was wrapped around a man I had never seen before. Almost thought it was a woman she was with. The height proved it was a man, women aren't that tall. I followed them, waiting to see if I'd get my chance. That was until I caught a glimpse of the gun on the man's hip. Whoever he was carried a gun. Which meant he'd know how to use it. I don't have a weapon, never needed one. I couldn't afford a confrontation with an armed opponent. So once they went into the hotel, I debated if I should wait. Yeah I will for a little bit. Maybe tonight won't be a total loss.

Ali's POV...

We made it to the room unnoticed, seemed his fear of getting caught was for naught. He laughed, the buzz of booze and the excitement of doing something wrong was making him giddy.

"I've never done anything like this." he admited when the amusement passed.

"I don't do it much either." I made an admission of my own. I really liked him for some reason I couldn't yet place, I didn't want him thinking I was a whore. I didn't notice he'd turned on his I-pod till music filled the room. The song was one I liked, I forgot who does it, but the name of it seemed fitting. Very fitting for us in this moment.

* * *

A.N. Cruel Cliffie I know.. Hehe gotta tune in to the next chapter. Still don't own the Criminal Minds crew.


	3. Chapter 3

A Moment Like This.

Ch.3. We've Got Tonight..

**Lemon ahead, you've been warned.**

* * *

Ali's POV...

"We've got tonight." I ask, as the song plays.

"Seems fitting don't it." He says, coming up behind me. I feel his arms snake their way around my waist, and for a few minutes we just sway to the song. Letting the mood reset itself.

Spencers' hands on my hips, turn me around while keeping us pressed close. His hands moved up my sides, till he reached my face. With my face cradled in his palms, he bent to kiss me. Gently at first, as though he still feared being rejected. I'd let my own arms twine around his waist.

As the kiss deepened, I began moving my hands up and down his back. Feeling the hard muscles moving under his shirt and skin. We'd moved to the bed, almost without really thinking. I laid back, pulling him down on top of me. He stayed for a minute before moving to kneel over my legs. I pulled myself upright with the aide of his shoulders.

Reaching down, he grabbed the hem of my red t-shirt. I lifted my arms up, to let him know he could pull it off. He did then tossed it aside. That left me in a matching red bra. With the shirt gone, he ran his hands lightly down my sides, to the waist band of the black layered skirt. Up my back, popping the clasp on the bra before pushing me back to lie on the bed.

I could tell he was taking a moment to just look at me, which turned me on. After he'd looked his fill, he moved to lay on top of me. Holding himself up somewhat on his arms. Starting at the hollow of my throat, I felt him kiss a path to the edge of my shoulder, pushing the strap down my arm when it got in his way. Repeating on the other side, both bra straps now rested at my elbows.

Shifting his weight a little, he could push his knee between my legs. I'd laid down with him straddling my thighs, and now he used his knee to push them apart. I helped so he could make enough room for his hips. With his hips now firmly against me, I could feel his erection. That excited me. Spencer had gone back to removing my bra, it went the way of my shirt.

Leaning up a little bit, I planted kisses along his jaw. Moving in the direction of his mouth. I felt his fingers in my hair, his hand supporting my neck. We kissed passionately for several minutes. I got my hands on his back under his shirt. Running my fingertips in light circles up and down his spine.

I got a reaction as my fingers found the dip in his back just above his ass. The tickling sensation made his hips push forward into me. Which in turn got a reaction out of me. I pushed back, moaning a little at the lick of pleasure that danced through me. Breaking the kiss, he then moved down so he could trail kisses down my neck.

To my chest, he stopped when he got to the valley between my breasts. Cupping them in his palms. Caressing each nipple with his thumbs, each brush sent fire racing through my body. Fire that was settling in my core. Replacing his hand with his mouth tore sounds from me. I felt him smile as he teased the nipple with his lips and tongue. I shifted my hips against his, trying to find even a little release from the rapidly building fire.

I felt him push back as he kissed his way across my chest to the neglected breast. He was driving me crazy. Well two could play this game, I thought grinding against him. I needed more and he picked up on that. Moving us to an upright position, and kneeling on the floor. This freed his arms, giving him the range of motion to slide his hands down my sides.

His mouth released the nipple it had been teasing, to follow his hands. At my hips, his fingers caught the band of my skirt and began tugging it down. Lifting my hips to help him, soon it was gone. All I had left now was the tiny red panties. Yes I like to make everything match. His hands moved down my legs, I was confused for a minute. Till I felt him remove the heeled ankle boots. I'd forgotten I still had them on.

Every touch was magnified once he reached my thighs. Light circles with his fingertips over my inner thighs, each pass just a hair away from where I really wanted him. Tina'd been right about the quiet ones.

"Spencer." I whined as he kept teasing me. He got up from the floor and stood between my knees. Leaning down to grab my hips, he pulled me to the very edge of the bed. Hooking his fingers in the sides of my panties to pull them off.

Finally I was naked. The look on his face as his eyes wandered over me, made me even wetter. Now it was my turn to strip him. I sat up further so I could reach his belt. He'd already taken off his gun. I made fast work of the leather belt. I looked up to meet his eyes. There was no mistaking the hunger in the hazel depths.

"Off." I said, tuggin the hem of the blue dress shirt. He didn't bother with the buttons, just pulled it over his head. It went the way of my clothes. I undid his pants carefully, mindful of the bulge. Pushing them down, revealed black boxers tented in front. He kicked his pants away when they puddled at his feet.

Tugging the material down his hips, carefully over the hard length of him till they could drop to the floor on their own. He was big, I noted happily. Well endowed men are alot rarer then you'd think. Locking eyes with him, I saw a hint of nerves pass through his expression. He didn't seriously think I'd change my mind now, did he?

I used my hands on his hips, to pull him closer. My eyes never leaving his face. I wanted to make sure he got where I was going. So he could stop me if he wanted.

Leaning forward, I swirled my tongue around the tip. His eyes closed as I closed my mouth around him. I took him as far into my mouth as I could before pulling back to lick and tease the head. Adding my hand around the base and moving it in time to what I was doing to the tip.

I felt his hand in my hair and sucked a little harder. The sounds he made furthered the wetness at my core. Giving head was one of my favorite things. I just loved hearing the sounds, making a man lose control like that was a powerful feeling to me. Looking up at him through my eyeslashes, I could see how much he liked this. His head was thrown back. The hand that still rested on his hip felt the muscles of his stomach spasm.

"Stop. Stop." he said, pulling gently on my hair. I stopped.

"I don't want to go yet." he explains, when I looked at him. Ok I saw his point there. He resumed kneeling on the floor, and I had a feeling I knew what his intention was. Leaning in to kiss me, while his hands ran over my skin.

From my waist, up my sides to my breasts. His thumbs played across my nipples, sending sparks through my nerves. Breaking the kiss at the same time as his hands found my shoulders. He pushed lightly till I lay back, propped on my elbows. From there they dropped to my knees. Gently he pushed my knees apart a bit more, before moving up the little bit to my thighs. Quickly he began pressing light kisses from my lips, down my neck. The side of each breast as he passed between them and onto my stomach.

When he reached my stomach, his hands started to move again. Rubbing my thighs and moving up till he brushed me. This time he allowed his fingers to touch my core, with light teasing strokes. His mouth continued it's downward path, now at my hip.

His fingers continued their caresses, each pass over my clit lasting longer then the last. Without warning he leaned forward and applied his tongue to the sensitive flesh. That had me making small cries of pure pleasure and bucking my hips.

One hand came up to hold my hips still while he continued using his tongue on me. The other hand slid up from where he'd set it on my thigh, to add to the sensations of his mouth. I felt one long finger slide into me slowly then pull back. One became two and they moved in unison with his tongue.

I was getting closer, I could feel the pressure building low in my stomach. I went from almost there, to being awash in heat. Waves of it as the orgasm hit. I came hard, crying his name. It'd been awhile since I'd had an orgasm like this. I was aware of being moved back to lay the right way on the bed. I was also aware of his momentary absence, but he was back before I could really wonder where he'd gone. I focused on his face, inches above my own.

"You ok, Ali?" he asks softly. If he has to ask that, then I know he's never actually made a woman climax.

"Never better baby, that was incredible." I say, and don't miss the look of giddy pride that passes across his face. It's gone in a blink. I feel his body shift on top of me as he leans in to kiss me. I taste myself on his lips. That never fails to make me hot, I like it. Not sure why, I just do.

"I want you inside me, now." I speak softly against his lips, shifting my hips against him. He takes the hint, pulling back a bit then pushing forward gently. I feel him begin to push into me. Push forward, pull back, push forward till he's completely there. He waits a moment, to let me adjust to him. Slowly he moves at first, but as the pleasure builds so does his pace. I'm getting there, I feel it building. Every slam of his hips into mine hits my nub with enough friction to curl my toes.

"Almost there. So close." he pants through his teeth. Lifting one leg, I wrap it around his hip so I can get a little more friction.

"Harder." He doesn't need to be told twice. He picks up his pace, and tilts his hips. That does it for me, as the tilt changes the angle of every inward thrust. Causing him to hit the sweet spot inside me.

"Spencer!" I have enough time to cry out his name, as the orgasm crashes into me like a tidal wave of pleasure. My orgasm brings him seconds later. I feel his body spasm as he comes. I surrender myself to the high that comes with a mind blowing orgasm and that's all folks..

* * *

A.N. There you have it. Hope y'all liked it, I need a cold shower now. Thank you matt-hardy-lover-101 for your reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

A Moment Like This.

Ch. 4. The Morning After..

* * *

Spencer's POV...

Slowly I become aware of my surroundings again. The bedside clock reads five am. Ali moves in her sleep, snuggling closer to my side. At least I think she's asleep. Forcing my eyes to open, I have to blink a few times to fix my contacts. I'm not supposed to sleep in them.

At least now I know why. I'd had a moment where I feared last night was a dream, conjured up by my overworked and undersexed brain. It's not a dream. Ali's warm body next to me proves that. I still can't believe I managed not only to pickup a beautiful woman, but have sex with her.

Mind blowingly incredible sex no less. No matter how much trouble I get into today, I will never regret doing this. Nope. No way. Hotch can kill me and I'll die a happy man. My trance is broken when I feel Ali moving. I look down at her, she's awake.

"Hey there sleepyhead." her voice is still sleepy.

"What time is it?" She asks, unable to see the clock the way she's laying.

"Just after five." A glance at the clock tells me it's now five twenty two am.

"I should be getting out of here. I don't want to get you into trouble with your boss." she says and moves to get up. I'm already going to be in trouble, her presence or lack there of, won't make much difference. She sits up at the edge of the bed. I move too, sitting up behind her.

"Let me worry about my boss. It's almost five thirty." I whisper against the skin of her shoulder. She shivers as my breath caresses her skin.

"Are you sure?" she asks. I admit to being touched that she doesn't want me to get into trouble, but there's a serial killer on the loose. If she really wants to go, I'll take her home. I just wasn't ready for this to end yet.

"Yes, I am. Hotch will understand." as I tell her that, I know I am right.

"Ok." she says, turning enough to look over her shoulder at me. I fight the urge to pinch myself, just to make sure I'm really awake. This seems so surreal to me.

"You coming?" she asks. I look around startled to realize while I was thinking, that she had gotten up. She walks into the bathroom before I can even think of a reply.

I wake again to the beeping of my alarm. Ali remains asleep, curled on her side. I turn off the alarm without looking at it. It's nine am, but I don't have to be to work till ten or so.

Hotch's POV...

I came down to the lobby to meet Rossi, who'd texted me and asked me to join him for coffee. I spotted him dressed for work in jeans and a light blue button up. His blazer was hanging on the back of his chair and he already had a cup of coffee for me. He didn't notice me at first, his attention fixed on something across the room. I followed his gaze till I saw what had him so transfixed. It was Reid much to my surprise. Reid with a pretty brunette on his lap. She wore his blue button up, and they were in their own world.

"How long have they been like this?" I asked, that got Dave's attention.

"About ten minutes since I got here, they were already here." he says, as we both watch Reid. He looks so comfortable and so unlike the Reid we know.

"Who is she?" I ask, as they feed each other bites of what I'd guess to be a bagel. I realize after I ask that he probably has no idea either.

"Don't know but I'll give the kid credit, he's got better taste then I thought." Dave says, to which we both laugh cause for a time now we've wondered if he liked girls at all.

"Is that Reid?" Prentiss asks as she joins us.

"Yes." Dave answers, as I still can't quite believe my eyes.

"I'm impressed, Reid got himself a girl. Now whose going to go break them up before Morgan sees this?" she asks, knowing Morgan will tease Reid forever if he sees this.

"I will." JJ volunteers as she arrives at the table, coffee in hand for herself and Prentiss.

"No I'd better." I say, as I move to get up before JJ can. I don't want to be the one that has to burst the lovers' bubble, but there is work to be done.

* * *

A.N. As always I don't own, just borrow. SpencerReidFan, thanks for your review, I'll post an out take of ch.3 in Reid's POV for u in a couple days.


	5. Chapter 5

A Moment Like This.

Ch. 5 Discoveries.

* * *

Hotch's POV...

"Good morning, Reid." I greet coming to stand beside the chair they occupy. He and the woman jump a little.

"Hotch." Reid speaks after a second to realize it's just me.

"Time to go to work." I remind him, sounding much like a parent. Which in some ways with Reid I do feel a bit like a parental figure.

"Ok." he replies, cheeks a little red. She stands up, smoothing down the black skirt she wears.

"I'm sorry to startle you, I'm Agent Hotchner." I put my hand forward.

"Alison Stewart." she answers, returning my handshake.

"Hotch!" Morgan's shout interrupts.

"What?" I turn to face Morgan as he walks to where we stand, out of breath and holding a piece of paper in one hand.

"You got to see this." he says, handing me the paper.

"I found it on the SUV Reid and I were driving last night." he explains as I unfold the cheap notebook paper.

_Ali,_

_You got lucky. I saw you last night._

_You little whore, I hope he was worth it._

_Be Seeing You..._

The note is unsigned, but it's enough to concern me.

"Go upstairs and get dressed, both of you then come to the police station." I order a little harsher then necessary, but Reid and Ali both hasten to comply. Neither has read the note yet, and I want to talk to the rest of the team first. If I'm right, Alison is in serious danger.

At the Police station..

Prentiss POV..

The silence in the car on the way to the station is almost unnerving. I can't recall seeing Hotch lose his cool like this, except during the Foyet case. But that was understandable. Foyet had Haley. We listened helplessly as he killed her. Any loss of temper on Hotch's part was to be expected. This was just confusing. I'll bet the note was a threat of some kind, either to Reid or the woman he was with. Well either way I'm about to find out.

"What do you make of this?" Hotch asks Morgan once we are in the conference room the local P.D. has set up for us.

"Someone's threatening Ali. Now is it a random stalker or our unsub? That I don't know yet."

"Ali fits our unsub's victimology." JJ points out.

"And she works at a bar where we know he hunts for victims." Morgan adds. I just listen to them.

"Tell me how you and Reid met Alison." Hotch demands, clearly worried.

"We canvassed bars last night from the list you gave us. She works as a bartender at the last place we went. I'd already had a couple drinks and so had Reid." he pauses.

"I'll let the drinking slide, if only because I know you both well enough to know it's not something you do all the time." Hotch says much to our surprise. Drinking on the clock isn't allowed but I guess everyone's entitled to a free pass.

"So she was working when you met her?" Hotch asks, returning to what he wanted to know.

"Yeah. I actually didn't talk to her till later, I was at the other end of the bar. She talked more to Reid then me." he stops again.

"The girl is in danger Morgan, spit it out."

"Reid and I made a bet, and my term was that he couldn't bed her." he rushes out, clearly uncomfortable.

"Well clearly he did." Hotch snaps.

"What'd we miss?" Reid and Ali choose the minute to walk into the room. Hotch doesn't answer just passes Reid the note. I can't help but notice how cute they look together. She's changed into a short sleeved blue sweater dress. Reid's wearing a blue and black plaid button down with a solid black tie and blue vest. The color drains from both of their faces as they read the note.

"Any idea who would leave a note like that for you?" Rossi asks Ali. She shakes her head, making her long chocolate hair sway. Reid wraps one arm around her, protectively holding her close.

"You know about the murders right?" Rossi asks.

"Spencer told me that that's why you guys are here." she answers, her Southern accent thick. It sounded odd to hear someone address Reid by his first name. JJ calls him Spence sometimes, but she's always done that.

"We think this note is from our unsub." Rossi continues.

"Which means he's targeted you. Which puts you in serious danger, but it helps us because he's broken his routine. He's never contacted anyone like this. Did either of you notice being followed?" Hotch takes over.

"No." Reid says as Ali shakes her head.

"Why did you leave the SUV at the bar?"

"I wasn't sober enough to drive. And the hotel was seriously only two blocks away."

"This unsub is violent and dangerous. Ali should probably stay with us." Morgan speaks up.

"If we are right, this unsub will try to grab her the first chance he has. She'll be safest surrounded by us." he continues. Hotch nods in agreement. Knowing Ali is a target, we have a responsibility to protect her from the psycho that will kill her.

"Reid take Alison home. Ali pack a few days of clothes and whatever else you'll need." Hotch says, the order in his tone clear. Ali and Reid both nod and leave to do as requested.

"Well that was easy, I'd of expected her to put a fight." I couldn't help saying.

"You would." Morgan mutters.

"Ali is evidently aware of the danger her life is now in. The longer we deny him access the angrier he'll get, eventually he'll make another mistake." Hotch intervenes before I can retort. He has a point the longer we keep Ali from the unsub, the higher the chance the unsub will make a mistake that would help us catch him.

Ali's POV...

I read the note Agent Hotchner handed Spencer. It made my blood run cold. I'd known about the killer on the loose, but I hadn't thought that I could be a target. If they thought protective custody was a good idea, I was all for it. I value my life and I'm not ready to die.

"Reid take Ali home. Ali pack a few days of clothes and whatever else you'll need." Hotch says in a tone that books no argument. Spencer and I do as his boss had said.

"Are they sure?" Tina asks as I pack a bag in my bedroom.

"Yes. I doubt they'd do this if they weren't." I return, packing my make up kit and shower supplies. I have three days worth of clothes, my laptop and school stuff. I think making checks on my mental packing list.

"Here." Tina says, putting a purple lace negligee on top of the duffel bag. She got it for me as a birthday gag gift. It was payback for the dildo I'd gotten her.

"Really?" I ask tossing it away. I doubt that Spencer's boss will allow us to stay in one room.

"Sure. You got it, might as well wear it." she says as she puts it back. I sigh and give up, putting it into the bag.

"So how was last night?" she asks. I'd known the question was coming.

"It was good."

"Good?" she says, clearly she'd been expecting more then that. I grin at the look on her face. I'd give her a few details normally, but right now Spencer is in the other room. I don't know how much he can hear.

"Later. I gotta go. I have my phone and my laptop, I'll text you later." I talk while gathering my bags.

"You better." she says as we walk out to the living room where Spencer waits. He holds his hand out for the duffel bag, so I give it to him. He takes the backpack off my shoulder too. Tina gives me a hug,

"Stay safe." she tells me.

"You take care of my sister." Tina threatens Spencer with her hands on her hips. He looks surprised but can tell by her tone she is dead serious.

"I will." he promises.

* * *

A.N. Hope y'all enjoyed. As always don't own the CM crew, I just play with their world.


	6. Chapter 6

A Moment Like This

Ch. 6

* * *

Morgan's POV...

"What you got for me baby girl?" I ask as I answer the call from Garcia. She'd checked into Ali's background for us to verify what Ali herself had told us.

"Alison Kimberly Stewart, born and raised in Charleston. Mom died when she was six. Her dad traveled a lot for his job, as a foreign affairs consultant. So Ali lived with her Aunt Sarah and Uncle Bryan. Her Aunt passed away from cancer related complications two years ago. Her Uncle served time in jail for several counts of sexual misconduct with a minor and rape. Ali it seems was his favorite target, she moved out of the house at sixteen." she pauses, but this isn't new information.

"Did you have any luck finding her father?" I ask hoping maybe we can find him. Ali said he quit visiting when she was eight.

"Not yet baby, but I am looking. He has no active bank accounts, no credit cards, not even anything from the IRS or DMV. So he must live off the grid or in another country.

"Or he's dead." I put in, knowing that could be possible.

"I haven't found a death certificate but that is possible as well." she admits.

"Ok Thanks baby." I say, hanging up.

"Garcia?" Hotch asks coming up behind me.

"Yeah. Ali's story checked out." I tell him.

"I knew it would. We are going to go out to dinner, you in?" Hotch asks. We'd known Ali's story would check out, just standard procedure to make sure.

"Now?"

"Yeah, we called an early night." he says, turning to walk out of the conference room. I follow him out.

Reid's POV...

It's been two days since we took Ali into protective custody and so far no word from our unsub. We were hoping to anger him into making a mistake but it seems that may not work. Ali hasn't been out much except to go to class this afternoon. She and Tina both go to the community college.

After class Morgan and I went with them to their normal restaurant for lunch, then switched with JJ and Emily so the girls could do some shopping. All of us keeping a watch for anyone following Ali.

Ali's in the room when I come out of the bathroom after my shower. I was surprised when Hotch agreed to letting her stay with me. He'd told me that we probably shouldn't have sex anymore. However he'd also said that he couldn't keep us from doing anything as we are both adults capable of our own decisions.

I run a towel through my hair drying it. I note that while the lights are off, Ali is awake and lounging on the bed. She seems to be flipping through the tv channels.

"Nothing on?" I ask, when as I am pulling on my sleep pants she turns off the tv and tosses the remote away. She doesn't answer right away, just stands up from the bed. She's wearing a sheer purple negligee. Oh, boy.

Movement catches my attention from my thoughts. Ali is walking towards me, as she gets closer I can see blue satin swirl patterns on the sheer material. The lace feels coarse yet soft where it brushes my skin.

"Ali?" I ask softly. I have a good idea what she's up too.

"Spencer." she parrots, I love the way she says my name. The feel of her hands on my shoulders while she balances on her toes so that she can press herself against me. One hand moves up the back of my neck, into my hair.

"What are you doing?" I ask. She just smiles as she kisses me. I wrap my arms around her waist, bringing her flush against me and kiss her back.

Morgan's POV...

Coming back from a late dinner with Hotch, JJ, Prentiss and Rossi, I'm tipsy. Yet as we pass Reid's room, I hear something I never thought I'd hear. Moaning. A woman moaning. I stop and listen harder just to make sure I wasn't imagining it.

"What?" Hotch asks upon noticing I stopped. Everyone else stops to and looks at us questioningly.

"Tell me I'm not imagining this." I say.

"No your not I hear it too." Prentiss says, grinning.

"I thought you told them not to?" I ask Hotch, still unable to believe what I am hearing.

"I told them it might not be a good idea. I never actually forbid it though. They are both adults Morgan, and he's not on the clock right now." he tells me, as the moaning gets a little louder, and the sounds of flesh hitting flesh becomes clear. Damn, I have to admit to being proud of him. I'd always known he could do it, the hard part was getting him to believe in himself.

"Ok, let's go now and no one teases Reid tomorrow." Hotch says as he starts walking to his room across the hall from mine. Prentiss and I exchange glances. We won't tease him per say, but it's just too good to pass up. Reid's going to hear about this in some way for a long time. Reid and I go at each other with teasing and stuff like brothers.

Reid's POV...

The thought had crossed my mind about the rest of the team. I'd gotten the text about dinner as I got in the shower, so I'd taken a rain check. Ali had had lunch after her class and she and Tina had dinner before she came back to the hotel. Laying here with her now, I realized I was hungry. I moved so I could kiss the back of Ali's shoulder.

"Doesn't take you long to recover does it?" she asked teasingly. As she talked she'd turned to her back so she could look at me. I had to think for a minute to realize what she meant.

"No, but actually I was thinking about room service. You hungry?"

"Sure." she answers after a moments thought.

* * *

A.N. Bit of a filler chapter. Huge thanks to all who favorite and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A Moment Like This..

Ch. 7.

* * *

Reid's P.O.V..

It's been five days now that Ali has been in protective custody. Five days and not a word from our UnSub. We know from his profile that he won't give up Ali, but he's more controlled then we'd originally thought. For the last three days I've caught the teasing hints from Morgan. Ali has too but neither she nor I have risen to his bait.

"Come on." he pleads. Ali looks up at him from her homework.

"No." she replies, grinning at the irritated look that flashes across Morgan's face. As she returns her focus to the paper she's writing, he turns to look at me.

"Don't even start." I say, glancing briefly up at him before returning to my files. With a sigh he gives up and opens his own file, setting to work just as Hotch comes back from his coffee run. I look up at Ali as she does her homework. She looks up from her paper, glancing around before locking eyes with me. She smiles at me before once again focusing on her work.

"Agent Hotchner?" asks a deputy whose name I don't know, sticking his head in the room. Hotch looks up from the file in his hand. He sets the file down, making sure to keep it closed as Ali is right next to him. He doesn't want her seeing what the UnSub likes to do to his victims, since she is a target.

"Yes." he says.

"Phone call for you on two." the officer finishes before retreating from the room. Hotch turns and picks up the phone on the desk behind him.

Hotch's POV..

I move to pick up the phone, a sense of dread building.

"Hotchner." I answer.

"We have a body on the ground. You and your team have to get down here." says the voice on the other end of the line curtly. The voice then proceeds to rattle off directions. The dread builds as I hang up the phone.

"We are needed at a crime scene. Let's go. Ali have an Officer take you back to the hotel." I can hear myself talking as the team packs up and Ali puts her school stuff into her bag.

The scene is downtown, and it's begun to drizzle. Great. I'd had a feeling something like this might happen. The longer we keep Ali from the UnSub, the angrier he is bound to get.

"This was on her body." A crime scene tech says, handing me the little piece of paper in an evidence bag.

_' You can't keep her forever. For every day I have to wait another whore will die.' _was the typed note on plain computer paper.

Ali's P.O.V

I'd seen the dread in Agent Hotchner's expression briefly. I would bet my next pay check, the nut that's after me has done something. I'm sitting in the room, trying hard to focus on the mindless reality TV show I'd put on. But the worry is keeping me from really following, which is fine as I despise reality TV anyway.

Two hours later the door opens to reveal a wet and disheveled Spencer. I've gone through I don't know how many different channels in effort to distract myself. I uncurl my legs from the tucked up position I've sat in for I don't know how long. Pins and needles flood my legs as I stand.

It's Spencer that moves first, crossing the room to me and pulling me into a hug. A bone crushing hug. Whatever it was must of been bad. Real bad. Pulling away slightly I look up to see tears swimming in Spencers' hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked softly, not really wanting to know but asking anyways.

"He's killed someone, the UnSub has. He's left another note. I can't really tell you more, but that poor girl Ali." he answers softly.

"He's angry. So so angry." his voice remains soft and sad. I realize that the UnSub's newest victim was probably tortured to death. And given what I know about him, she probably looked a lot like me. Sadness fills my heart for the poor unknown girl, killed solely for her resemblance to me.

* * *

A.N. I am so so sorry for the long wait and shortness of this chapter. With the kids in school I will try to update more often. As always I don't own the CM crew, just play in their world.


End file.
